We Are Together
by tigra.grece
Summary: POV Charlie. Le coach Orion supprend Charlie & Adam dans le vestiaire et decide d'avoir une discussion avec eux a propos de leur relation qui est plus qu'amicale. Charlie/Adam - Slash - Romance


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis, je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide.

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Également si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'écriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Si jamais vous voulez me laissé un review ou un message privé pour corrigé certaines erreurs de la fic je peux le faire ;)

Disclamer : The Mighty Ducks - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Adam/Charlie

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic.

Ceci se passe pendant le 3eme film. Type Romance

**We Are Together**

Pov Charlie :

Depuis les championnats mondiaux je suis avec très proche d'Adam, on n'est pas que meilleurs amis on est également en couple. Mais on le cache a tout le monde.  
Quand Adam a été envoyé dans l'autre équipe je me suis senti perdu sans lui et j'en voulais a beaucoup de monde surtout à Coach Orion.  
Puis on a eu nos disputes quand il n'était pas là et j'ai commencé à sortir avec une fille, mais je pensais qu'a Adam, quand on a fait le fameux match contre Variety on est allaient à un point ou j'avais un peu de la haine.  
Mais cela a été rétabli après la mort de Hans et que Adam a été à mes côtés. Puis quand il est revenu dans l'équipe à cause de l'histoire qu'ils voulaient nous virer de l'école.  
Un jour après l'entrainement quand tout le monde était parti du vestiaire et qu'on prenait la douche puisqu'on se changeait pour rentrer et passer une soirée entre nous, on s'est embrassée comme on le fait tout le temps, mais Coach Orion nous a surpris.  
On s'est vite arrêté on ne savait pas trop quoi dire ni quoi faire.  
J'ai alors pris la main de Adam et je l'ai serrée contre moi.

Le coach ne disait rien et j'ai alors dit **"Adam et moi on est ensemble"**

Le coach nous as regardé et nous as dit **"D'habitude je ne me préoccupe pas de la vie privée. Mais j'avoue que pour vous deux dès le premier jour j'avais des doutes. Donc je ne suis pas surpris"** il souriait c'était rare de le voir sourire.

Adam dit alors **"Vous n'allez pas nous chasser de l'équipe ou nous séparer ou autre ?"**

Le coach nous a alors répondu **"Je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous soyez ensemble que vous soyez avec une file ou avec un garçon ne me gêne pas, c'est votre vie privée. Après si il se passe quelque chose sur le terrain c'est mon problème. Je ne compte pas vous séparez encore une fois"**

Je demandais alors** "Pourquoi nous avoir séparé alors la première fois si vous le saviez ?"**

**"Pour voir jusqu'où pouvez aller votre relation. Je connais votre complicité je sais ce qui s'est passé aux championnats, je voulais juste voir a quel point si vous étiez séparée comment vous agirez par rapport au jeu et mettre aussi un peu le doute dans votre relation. Pour savoir si quand vous serez pros dans des équipes différentes comment votre relation va tenir"**

Je lui dis **"Maintenant on sait nous aussi par rapport a notre relation, même si je vous en ai voulu pendant un moment à cause de cela, mais j'ai pu mettre au point avec Adam certaines choses à propos de notre relation"**

Le coach nous demanda alors **"vous avez annoncé a quelqu'un d'autre votre relation ?"**

Adam répondait **"Personne ne le sais on préfère attendre un peu"**

Il nous a dit** "Si jamais vous le dites et que vous avez des problèmes par rapport à ca venez me voir"**

Je lui dis **"Merci. Mais pourquoi vous en parler ?"**

Il répondit** "Car ce sont mes affaires si mes joueurs se font attaquer"**

Je lui dis** "Je comprends, je vous remercie"**

Adam lui demanda** " Vous n'avez vraiment aucun problème avec le fait que deux de vos joueurs clés sont ensemble"**

Il nous a répondu en disant **"C'est votre vie, tant que vous êtes heureux tous les deux c'est le principal"**

Coach Orion nous supportais c'était une bonne chose cela pouvait être une étape.

Je lui dis** "Merci"**

Et nous dis **"Vous pouvez partir tous les deux, ne soyez pas en retard pour l'entrainement"**

On répondait **"merci beaucoup et au revoir"**

Depuis la discussion avec le Coach on a décidé quelques temps après de dire au reste de l'équipe qui nous supporte, on leur a dit quand Coach Orion était dans le vestiaire.  
On a eu quelques mots de menace et autre à cause des rumeurs puis vraiment du fait que Adam et moi étions ensemble, mais avec ses critiques on est devenus plus fort.  
On est toujours ensemble et notre couple est soude.

**END**


End file.
